Full House
by bittersweet hurricane
Summary: AU: Caroline Forbes is a successful assistant to one of the most known fashion designers in Manhattan. She is led to believe that she is gifted a free vacation by her two best friends. While she is away, they sell her house to a famous British entrepreneur whom she meets during the flight to her destination.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or Full House, for that matter. Though if I did own TVD, I would've made Klaus ask Caroline to a date way before season four. **

_**Enjoy**._

* * *

Caroline stood up from her leather chair and put her book down on her desk with a thump. She went out of her study and headed to the front door. She didn't want to stop reading one of her favourite books, which was _Wuthering Heights_, but she could hear deafening knocks on her front door. She was guessing it was her neighbour who always agitated Caroline during the weekends.

When she opened the door, her two favourite girls were standing on her porch. One was a brunette who had a flawless face. She had thin eyebrows, and her chocolate eyes looked bewitching. She had a pleasant smile that could get her anything she wanted. The other girl had black long hair that was combed to the side. She had piercing brown eyes and small pink lips that were often set in a tight line. They both grinned at her when they saw her.

"Surprise!" they both exclaimed. "Happy birthday!" Caroline was stunned for a moment and regained her composure in an instant. She was wondering why they only showed up now, since her birthday was a week ago.

She celebrated with her family down south in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and she stayed there for a couple of days. It was a bit awkward since both her parents and her Dad's partner were there. Her Mom is a sheriff in the town she grew up in. Elizabeth Forbes was one of the most serious people she has ever known. She took her work very seriously and she always made sure that Caroline was living a healthful life. Her father, Bill Forbes, left her mother for another guy. He confessed that he was gay when Caroline was seven years old. Caroline didn't understand at first, but her mother explained it to her a few years later.

"Where have you guys been? I missed you guys so much." She gave the two girls a hug, and the three of them felt very euphoric because they haven't seen each other in ages. Elena was too busy in the marketing business, while Bonnie had twins to take care of.

"We're so sorry that we came only now. I just got home from a business trip to Tokyo, and Jeremy's too busy with his work so Bonnie was left to take care of the kids by herself," said Elena, whilst she let go of Caroline and Bonnie.

"Yeah, we should've visited you last week. We're terribly sorry, Caroline." Both of the girls looked guilty then they put on their best puppy eyes. Caroline chuckled because they couldn't do it right.

"It's okay! I totally understand. Come on in."

Caroline led them to a room with peach-coloured walls and a marble floor. There was a small fire burning on the left side of the wall and a large mirror was hanging above it. A LED TV was mounted on the adjacent side. Both were surrounded by a huge, cream soft leather sofa and armchairs with throw pillows on them. In the middle of the couch and the television was a light yellow rug and a smooth white coffee table. On top of it was vase of fresh yellow carnations. A round, enormous flush mount ceiling light gleamed when Caroline turned a switch on and the other two girls adjusted to the bright lights. Caroline noticed this so she dimmed them a bit. On the opposite side of the fireplace was a sliding door leading to her beautiful garden. A bookshelf full of thick books was standing on the corner of the room. Caroline has read most of these books. But truth be told, she didn't like reading when she was younger, but she got accustomed to it when her father gave her a copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

On the other corner stood a statue of some sort. Caroline bought it in a famous shop when she went to Washington last summer. When Bonnie looked over her shoulder, she could see lots of photo frames on the wall. They were all pictures of Caroline's family and friends. On her left side, there stood a black stereo that looked very expensive.

The two girls sat down when Caroline asked them to.

"We have another surprise for you, Care," Elena said. Caroline wondered what this other surprise was. There couldn't be any other surprise that she could think of. She was hoping it would be something fun, like, tickets to a musical or a Knicks' game.

"What is it?"

"You got a free vacation trip to London!" Caroline felt stunned again and this time, she didn't regain her composure that fast.

"I-I err, what?!" Caroline couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh my god. How?"

"It's our birthday present for you. And it's also a "I'm sorry please forgive us for not visiting you sooner" gift," Bonnie answered. Her two best friends were beaming at her and she was suddenly feeling very emotional because she had the best girl friends in the whole world.

"Why are you crying?" Elena and Bonnie stood up abruptly and hugged her for the second time.

"It's just," she paused and wiped her tears. "I just missed you guys so much and I wish you could come with me." Bonnie got a small box of tissues from her bag and gave it to Caroline.

"Aww, don't cry. We'll still be here when you get back and we could all hang out. Just like the old times." Caroline nodded and stopped crying.

* * *

A few hours later of chatting and bonding, Elena and Bonnie needed to go because it was getting darker outside. They bid their goodbyes on Caroline's porch and after a minute or two of hugging, she went inside and locked her doors. She didn't have that much to do, so she went back to her study and continued reading _Wuthering Heights. _She could still remember the time when her Dad gave her this certain book. She was around eight, just after her parents annulled their marriage.

"I'm going to live at a different place now, Caroline," he said, with noticeable tears in his eyes. He was surely going to regret leaving his little girl behind.

"But why, Daddy? Can't you just stay here?" she asked while her Dad let her sit on his lap. He kissed her forehead and reached for something in his bag. He was done packing, and there was one last thing to do.

"I want you to have this book. You should read it some time." He gave her a book that had a beautiful girl with long reddish-brown hair on the cover. She had obsidian orbs and small red lips. She could actually pass as a goddess. The title read _Wuthering Heights_ and below it was the author's name – Emily Bronte.

After a few flipping of pages, Caroline finished reading the book. This was her twenty-third time reading it, but she never got tired of Catherine and Heathcliff's love story. She wished there was someone who could love her as much as Heathcliff loved Catherine.

Caroline hasn't dated anyone for a couple of months. At that time, she broke up with her high school sweetheart, Tyler Lockwood. She didn't feel like she loved him that much anymore so she broke up with him, but they still remain as friends at present.

She looked at the ticket that her two best friends gave her. Her flight is four days from now. She felt very excited because she's always wanted to go to London. She's never really been anywhere besides Mystic Falls, Washington D.C., and her current home, which is in New York. New York was magical, but sometimes, she missed her old home very much.

* * *

Caroline woke up early and prepared to go to the airport. She didn't finish packing until last night, when she sorted out her checklist. She liked being tidy about her things. It was something she got from her Mom. She hailed a cab and put her things in the trunk. She would be staying in London for five days. She was lucky because her boss let her take a leave for a week. Two days were enough for her jetlag to go away.

When she arrived at the airport, she was greeted by her two best friends, Bonnie and Elena.

"Caroline!" They both waved at her enthusiastically and Caroline waved back when she finished taking out her things from the trunk of the cab. Elena pushed a luggage cart toward Caroline so she could use it.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to send me off. It's very nice of you," she says and hugs them tight. "If only you could go with me…"

"No, Care. This trip is for you, and for you alone. You need some relaxing time from your job. It must be very stressful being an assistant to Lisa Perry," said Elena while handing Caroline a cup of coffee.

"Elena's right, Caroline. You also need to find someone. Maybe have a fling with some British guy or something." Bonnie winked at her. It was a tad true. Caroline really needed to find someone soon because she was feeling a bit lonely.

They went inside the huge airport and headed to the check-in counter. The process was fast so Caroline had an hour to spare before her plane arrives. The girls sat on one of the benches and talked about what was happening in their lives. They didn't notice that an hour has already passed.

"All upper class passengers for Flight VS046, please proceed to Terminal four."

"I guess that's me." Caroline gave them a small smile and a last hug before heading to the terminal.

When she found her seat on the plane, she tripped on a small boy's leg and accidentally bumped into a tall man. He helped her up and she looked at him, as if studying his face. He looked very handsome and he had broad shoulders. He had short blond curly hair and blue-green eyes that looked very mesmerizing. His lips looked very soft and Caroline was wondering what it felt to have her lips on his. When he noticed Caroline staring at his lips, he smirked. It was a playful smirk, and she wanted to punch him because he looked so gorgeous. She noticed that his cheekbones were a bit pointy, but that didn't change the fact that he was so damn attractive. Caroline looked down and saw that he was wearing a sexy black V-neck. She couldn't take away her eyes from his chest. She also noticed that his biceps were protruding from his sleeves.

He interrupted her staring and said, "Hello there, pretty lady. Shouldn't you be heading off to your own seat?" He had an accent, and it was so sexy. It was so euphonious because accents always turned her on. Especially the British ones.

Caroline cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Um, this one is my seat." She pointed to her right.

The guy smirked again. "Well, you're lucky. I'm going to be sitting right next to you, sweetheart."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I spent a good 4-5 hours writing this chapter. I would really appreciate reviews (either good or bad ones). As you all know, this is a spin-off of the Korean drama, Full House. I know it's a bit cheesy and all but I wanted to give it a try. It won't be very much the same but it will have a similar plot. So please, don't forget to review. I would really love criticisms! (And praises as well). **


End file.
